Celestial Sailor Wars of The Vast Universe--Divine Pretty Guardian Sailor Neo Moon Supreme Infinity Zodiac Celestial Holy Crystal Deity Storm / Ancient Primordial Bestial God Slayer / Supreme Holy Dragon King Imperial War Zone UXP Millennium Zone Xi-Surge
Celestial Sailor Wars of The Vast Universe--Divine Pretty Guardian Sailor Neo Moon Supreme Infinity Zodiac Celestial Holy Crystal Deity Storm / Ancient Primordial Bestial God Slayer / Supreme Holy Dragon King Imperial War Zone UXP Millennium Zone Xi-Surge ''is a fan fiction frnchise based on Sailor Moon & inspired by Transformers. The main focus is on The Sailor Wars. The main antagonists are The '''Dark Scouts, who are the ones who started the Sailor Wars. They are lead by Sailor Dark Sun. The Neo Soldiers, Infinity Scouts, Celestial Soldiers, Deity Soldiers, & Zodiac Sailors are the main heroines of the franchise. they will be joining forces with other heroes. Plot / Symbiosis The universe is plunged into a battle tha existed since the beginning of time just like the Great Cybertronian War. This is called The Sailor Wars. This war has brought destruction to many kingdoms, including The Moon Kingdom. The Wars still continue with no signs of stopping resulting The Sailor Soldiers joining forces with other heroes to defeat their enemies. Sailor Soldiers Neo Soldiers / True Heirs of The Solar System *Neo-Queen Serenity / Sailor Neo Moon *Princess Solaria / Sailor Neo Sun *Princess Hope / Sailor Neo Earth *Princess Elizabeth / Sailor Neo Mercury *Princess Hikari / Sailor Neo Mars *Princess Juno / Sailor Neo Jupiter *Princess Freya / Sailor Neo Venus *Princess Margaret / Sailor Neo Pluto *Princess Kalani / Sailor Neo Uranus *Princess Amphitrite / Sailor Neo Neptune *Princess Gothel / Sailor Neo Saturn *Princess Nyx / Sailor Neo Nemesis *Princess Brandi / Sailor Neo Charon *Queen Ariastra / Sailor Neo Orion *Queen Kida / Sailor Neo Atlantis *Queen Kazarina / Sailor Neo Titania Infinity Scouts / Grand High Council *Sailor Cosmos *Sailor Galaxia *Sailor Kupier *Sailor Quasar *Sailor Singularity *Sailor Comet *Sailor Polarius *Sailor Nebula *Sailor Nova Proxima *Sailor Diamond Dust *Sailor Kinmoku *Sailor Selenium *Sailor Rainbow Prism *Sailor Andromeda *Sailor Dark Matter *Sailor Star Cluster Deity Soldiers Celestial Soldiers Zodiac Sailors Autobots Holy Knights ThunderCats Winx Club Battle Brawlers Avengers Members *Iron Man *Captain America *Hulk *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Widov *Falcon Pretty Cures Max Heart * Cure Black * Cure White * Shiny Luminous Splash Star * Cure Bloom * Cure Egret Pretty Cure 5 * Cure Dream * Cure Rouge * Cure Lemonade * Cure Mint * Cure Aqua * Milky Rose Fresh Pretty Cure * Cure Peach * Cure Berry * Cure Pine * Cure Passion Heartcatch Pretty Cure * Cure Blossom * Cure Marine * Cure Sunshine * Cure Moonlight Suite Pretty Cure * Cure Melody * Cure Rhythm * Cure Beat * Cure Muse Smile Pretty Cure * Cure Happy * Cure Sunny * Cure Peace * Cure March * Cure Beauty Doki Doki Pretty Cure * Cure Heart * Cure Diamond * Cure Rosetta * Cure Sword * Cure Ace Happiness Charge Pretty Cure * Cure Lovely * Cure Princess * Cure Honey * Cure Fortune T.S.A.B. / Time-Space Administration Bureau Digi Destined / Fusion Hearts Generals *'''''Tai Kamiya & Agumon: **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon:'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon:'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon:'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon:'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon:'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, SubzeroVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon:'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Salamon:'' **''Gatomon, Angewomon, Ophanimon, QueenOphanimon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon:'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, HolyExamon, HolyExamon Excalibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackSalamon:'' **''BlackGatomon, LadyDevimon, Mervamon, GoddessMervamon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon:'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Marsmon, AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon:'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon'' *''Michael Kimura & Dorumon:'' **''Dourgamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon, IninityAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, InfinityAlphamon Ouryuken'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon:'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Elecmon:'' **''Leomon, IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon'' *''Angie Hasaegawa & Goblinmon:'' **''Ogremon, Etemon, KingEtemon, WarlordEtemon'' *''Richard Tsukyomi & Ryudamon:'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, KamikazeOwryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, InfinityAlphamon Ouryuken'' *''Dawn Shadows & Coronamon & Lunamon:'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazeApollomon & LunaDianamon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon'' Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Murmur Team *''Shinji Murmur'' *''Rias Gremory'' *''Gabriel'' *''Ravel Phenex'' *''Le Fay Pendragon'' *''Tiamat'' *''Rossweisse'' *''Jeanne'' *''Siegfried'' *''Kiyome Abe'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' Dragons True Dragon *''Great Red'' *''Misato Diablous'' Dragon God *''Ophis'' *''Ritsuko Hellfire'' Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Shinto Gods Other Creatures Sonic Heroes / Sonic Team Section 13 & The J-Team Zodiac Masters Keyblade Order Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness / Light & Dark Guardians Allies Worlds TV Series Movies Video Games Extras *Beryl is The Princess of Earth & its Neo Soldier, Sailor Neo Earth; she possesses The Topaz Earth & Golden Dream Crystals. *Major Motoko Kusanagi is The Princess of Charon & its Neo Soldier; Sailor Neo Charon. She also weilds the Rainbow Magnum. *Queen Kazarina is the ruler of Firoenia. *Kida is the true ruler of Atlantis because her bother, Attuma overthrow her. *Queen Ariastra is the ruler of her & Hyperion's homeworld. *Kagome Higrurashi is the elder sibling of Princess Serenity, she is the leader of The Infinity Scouts & The Sailor Soldier Grand High Council. *Sango is one of the Infinity Scouts. *Kikyo is The Imperial Princess of The Andromeda Galaxy. *Princess Nyx is the heir of Nemesis & keeper of The Dark Crystal. Category:Celestial Sailor Wars of The Vast Universe--Divine Pretty Guardian Sailor Neo Moon Supreme Infinity Zodiac Celestial Holy Crystal Deity Storm / Ancient Primordial Bestial God Slayer / Supreme Holy Dragon King Imperial War Zone UXP Millennium Zone Xi-Surge Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Franchises Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Cartoons Category:Video Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Fairy Tail Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions